Sophie Kaczynsky
"Hey everybody!" Sophie Kachinsky-Golishevsky, (born January 15, 1969), is a character in 2 Broke Girls acted out by actress Jennifer Coolidge, is a Polish businesswoman. She owns a cleaning company called Sophie's Choice and lives in the apartment directly above that which Max Black and Caroline Channing share. Biography Sophie was born in Poland & has stated she grew up with a brother with a club foot and likely lived in Poland for all of her youth. When she worked at a Polish rip off of McDonald's, she fell on a hot McStick and injured her eye so severely that she still cannot move it. When she was a child she used to tickle her cousin Nora before she went to bed but her aunt "took her away". Moving to America, she opened a cleaning business that she named Sophie's Choice. When the man in the apartment above Max's and Caroline's died, Sophie moved in and met the girls for the first time. Physical Appearance Sophie is a tall Polish woman with loosely curled blonde hair and very large breasts. Sophie wears elegant clothes and wild eye catching colors, which Caroline meanly comments on in a fight. She reads the Polish edition of Vogue Magazine and draws her fashion inspiration from there. Personality and Traits Sophie is a very kind and generous woman, offering Max and Caroline jobs at her cleaning business shortly after meeting them and hooking them up with some cupcake jobs. Juxtaposing her kind and upbeat side, Sophie can be mean and vicious when she is offended. She sometimes be very dim-witted. Although she speaks English fluently, she has a Polish accent. It is widely hinted that she is a rich person. Sophie wears very elegant and probably expensive clothes. She also once had a bag full of'' Chanel lip gloss. She offered to treat Max and Caroline to dinner at a fancy restaurant when she first met them. She also took them dress shopping for the gala at the end of Season 1. At the boutique, she had a roll of 100 dollar bills. She also assisted in funding Max's Homemade Cupcakes with $20,000. Sophie has various sexual encounters with Oleg. Max once snidely compared it to Ukraine, represented by Oleg, trying to invade Poland. Sophie and Oleg have had sex at the Williamsburg Diner several times and on every smooth surface of Sophie's apartment. In And The Window Of Opputunity, they break up but in And the DJ Face they get back together. Sophie's Choice Mrs. Kaczynski's business, Sophie's Choice, is a cleaning business whose work-force may consist only of female employees. Caroline and Max once mistook it for a prostitution business. Her company seems to be doing well since she comes across as rich. Sophie sends some of her girls to various houses to do general cleaning. Sophie's Choice does very good work as one of its customers referred one of his friends to it after he divorced his wife. Relationships Sophie-Oleg - Married with a Daughter Sophie-Nicky (episode23, season3) Quotes Trivia *She loves rhinestones, and her favorite store is called Rhinestoned. *Her dead twin sister was her first doll. *She started smoking at 5, smoked for seven years, and quit at 12 because she did not want to die of lung cancer before she was a teenager. She now smokes electric cigarettes. *She is fond of sausage. *She uses a Polish dating website, where it is discovered she prefers to date gay men. *She carries a model of her dream house in her purse. *She was married; the circumstances under which her marriage ended or what happened to her former husband have not yet been disclosed. *She misses summers in Minsk and smoking in hospitals. *She reads the Polish edition of ''Vogue Magazine, as "And the Hidden Stash" reveals. *The government of her native village canceled Christmas celebrations there. *Her favorite snack is edible underwear, and she likes zebras. *She owns an organ-trading business. It has not yet been specified whether this refers to the musical instrument or to various body parts. *It is currently unknown if she shares any connection with Dr. Theodore John "Ted" Kaczynski, Ph.D., who pleaded guilty to all the "Unabombings". *Sophie and Oleg broke up in the Season 2 episode And the Window Of Oppitunity and get back together in the Season 4 episode And the DJ Face. *She had a pet goat, named Nanny, and when it died, she couldn't bear to eat it. *Until the episode And the Dumpster Sex, she had no idea that Micheal Jackson died in 2009, nor Farrah Fawcett. She also thinks Madonna is dead. *She was briefly bisexual and had a girlfriend called Veronica. *She gave birth to Barbara in "And the Two Openings Part 2 * She went into labor in "And the Two Openings Part 1, But gave birth in Part 2 * In And the Disappointing Unit, Sophie marries Oleg. *She is left-handed. *She bought the village in Poland where she grew up and burned it to the ground. Video 2 Broke Girls - The Best of Sophie Season 2 HD|The Best of Sophie Season 2 HD 2 Broke Girls - Just Sophie-1385181429|Just Sophie, 3:14 minutes of pure Sophie Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Females Category:Female Characters